Love and Clouds
by XxxMewTheCatDemonxxX
Summary: Shiori Otonashi is in training to become the next greatest medical ninja. Her Senpai/Sensei is always making her train and study, no time for fun and adventure. What happens when the Akatsuki take her friend? Will she try and find her or will Yuki-Senpai make her stay home and study?
1. Chapter 1

Love in the Clouds

Sitting in the living room Otonashi Shiori was studying up for her test on chakra damage. Why am I studying like this is a college exam?! I'm not even in school but I guess you could say a university has nothing on the teaching method of my sensei. A chill creeped up her spine when the thought of the consequences of failing her sensei's quiz. You see Shiori was living with her sensei-Uesugi Eiri or Yuki or Yuki-kun or in public Uesugi-sama. She hit her head on top of the table groaning. It would be a miracle if she just scraped by on this one. Yuki was a former Shinobi of the village hidden in the cloud, his specialty medical ninjutsu.

Some say his abilities even rivaled Princess Tsunade's herself, and only at the age of 22. They lived in a house..a very big house with lots of unneeded space on a mountain side a few miles south of the village. Most of the time he would be writing novels and things. The other half of the time he would spend training Shiori to become as great a medical ninja as he. The girl was 19, her whereabouts unknown to the villagers. Yuki had vague idea of her past, he told her he understood and that whenever she was ready to talk to him about it he would be open ears. She sighed It wouldn't hurt to take one break. She crawled out from under the tatsu and walked into the kitchen to boil some water for tea.

She turned the stove top on and waited for the water to begin. She opened the shoji and sat on the little outside hallway that overlooked the outdoors. Yuki had gone to the village a few days earlier for a book signing and he had to talk to someone. He should have been home by now. Shiori's mind started to wonder about the possible things the might have happened to him. She winced at some of the things. "WHAT IF HE'S IN DANGER?" She shot to her feet. "I HAVE TO GO SAVE HIM" She was about to jump into the nearest tree when someone interrupted her. "What do you think you're doing? You damn brat" Shiori fell flat on her face. She rolled over to look up at her Sensei..well Senpai (since hes not that much older than her) "W-well I was going to rescue you I suppose" she blinked a few times to make sure it was Yuki-Senpai. "Rescue me from what? My readers?" She sat up "Well no..you see, you hadnt come home yesterday like you said you would and I got worried and and" she was babbling now,she would be lying if she said she wasn't just a little bit attracted to him. He groaned "You brat I-" "DON'T CALL ME A BRA-" Yuki glared at Shiori. "Shut up and let me finish" Shiori whined and Yuki glared some more "I was catching up with old friends as well". The young girl blinked "Oh...THEN WHY DIDN'T I GET TO GO I WANT TO MEET YOUR FRIENDS!". Yuki pinched the bridge of his nose "Because you're embarrassing and every time we-or you go into the village you and your friend have to start trouble" She shot back at him "I am NOT embarrassing and ni ni does not cause trouble she just always tries to stop me from having fun" She pouted, Yuki was getting a little bit irritated by now but he did love her..not that he would ever tell her that.

He decided to quickly change the subject "Are you boiling water?" The kunoichi's eyes bulged and she hopped to her feet and flew back into the kitchen. A few minutes later she had two cups of tea in her hand Yuki was in the living room looking at what she was studying. "How are you doing?" he asked. She placed the tea on the table and situated herself under the table. "I know all of it but I'm afraid I won't remember it on missions or.." On your damn little pop quizzes. He smirked "You know...writing it down a second time helps me remember" Once again Shiori had her head against the table crying "WAAH YUKI CHAN~" Yukis eye twitched. "I DONT KNOW WHAT TO DOOO I'M SO TIRED OF STUDYING" Yuki bonked her on the head "You idiot, you have no confidence in yourself"

In an instant Shiori stopped crying like a baby. Her eyes sparkled in happiness "Do you think I should have confidence in myself Senpai?" She was smiling like a big idiot. "No I'm just saying lack of confidence is going to keep you from making money and moving out." Her head was back on the table. "Waaaaahh".


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hey ya'll R&R this story please or else I will not be continuing it! AND FOLLOW THE STORY, YA DIG?

It had been snowing outside for the past few days and Shiori refused to leave the warm confines of her room. She was supposed to be studying while Yuki was finishing up his latest novel. After lots of studying she had everything down pat. It wouldn't hurt for a break would it? "No, it wouldnt!". She cheered/screamed to herself. "Shut up" She heard coming from across the hallway. Yuki's office was there. She smiled in a mischievous way. She walked into his office-which was freezing. "Yuki Sen- JESUS ITS FREEZING IN HERE TURN THE HEAT ON". She quickly walked to the heater to switch it on click. It wouldn't turn on.

"TURN ON DAMN YOU!" She kicked the heater and ended up stubbing her toe. Ow ow ow ow. She was rolling around on the floor, holding her foot. "Do you have to be so loud about everything you do?". Her Senpai asked in annoyance. "Well I don't want you to catch a cold Yuki" She replied in a defeated tone. I guess its broken she thought which means...I HAVE AN EXCUSE TO GO INTO TOWN. She looked over to Yuki to look at him for approval, he nodded already knowing her question "HURRAY THANK YOU YUKI SENPAI". She walked to the front door to put her coat and gloves and such on. There was a distinct 'Damn brat' coming from down the hallway. Shiori smiled to herself "I wont be long, okay!?" She could already picture Yuki's face contorted into a scowl at her yelling.

She walked outside, there was abou feet of snow on the ground and the roads back here were not shoveled. I cannot wait for spring. Luckily she learned how to walk on top of the snows serface. Shiori sprinted to town, usually if she and Yuki went into town he would insist on walking so that was about 30 minutes. Since the kunoichi was by herself she went at her top speed, reaching the village in about 5 minutes. As she reached the south entrance into the village she was greeted by two very handsome and well known ninja, around about her age. They were fairly new to the village but nice men all the same (well one of them anyways). She tried to remember their names...what were they? OH YEAH! She smiled at the men.

"Good afternoon Kakuzu-kun, good afternoon Hida-chan". She smirked as Hidan twitched at his pet name she had given him. He was about to tell her off when Kakuzu cut him off "Good afternoon Shiori" he gave her a smile that she knew was fake but she went along with it "What are you to up to this lovely day?".

They both smiled at her comment and these looked pretty genuine. Kakuzu looked over at Hidan "Hidan wanted to find his girlfriend and since I have off work today I'm coming to supervise and protect" She tilted her head "Eh...protect?" In the back of their conversation was Hidan cursing at them about Nii wasn't his girlfriend and how he would never be caught dead with a goody good like her. "He can be a pervert and-". "WILL YOU TWO IDIOTS SHUT THE FUCK UP?" Both looked him for a minute and they continued their conversation.

"I have to get a new heater for Yu-..Uesugi-sama and then I was going to head to her place for some lunch. She knows I was coming and she will be happy to see her man". She gestured towards the silver haired man. "Would you like to come with me". The teen offered with a smile. "No" said Hidan. "Yes " Kakuzu grunted. She smiled at them and they were on their way to the shop thats sells heaters and things for houses and stuff. As they walked in the usual old man wasn't there to greet them, but his grandson who was about her age, maybe a few years youner. He could be a real prick. Ken as everyone called him was reading a love novel-no doubt written by the sannin Jaraiya. "Hey, can I get a heater delivered" Ken kept reading his novel, seemingly to ignore her. Little bastard. She grumbled to herself. Shiori was going to repeat herself when Hidan, who was getting impatient, decided to take conversation into his own hands. He slammed his hands on the counter making the little brat jump. "CAN YOU DELIVER A HEATER?" The boy looked at Hidan in shock and then he scowled "No we ran out of heaters last tuesday, and besides Shiori". He turned to her "Uesugi-sama already ordered one, it should be there today". All three men looked at her "What? But..." Oh yeah, he was in town so he must of gotten one but then why didn't he say so? "Thankyou". She said with a smile and out the door they went to her best friends house.

As they reached the front door Shiori turned to Hidan, "would you do the honors of knocking on your lovers door?" She asked in a seductive tone. Hidan turned to her, red in the face. "Why dont you do it?!" And she did just that. After a few seconds of waiting, Yugito Nii opened the door. She was in a robe and she looked exhausted her attention was turned to Hidan "You're back already?". His face went into a deep crimson red, she was waiting for his reply failing to notice the two decided to end the silence and she bounced in between them "HI NI NI". Nii seemed to have realized the situation and her face was just as red as Hidans.

"H-hello Shiori-chan, nice to see you again, I hadn't realized you would have brought these two with you"...

A/N: TELL ME WHAT YOU THIINNNKKK :D


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A/N: I really hope someone's reading this and I'm not just writing this for myself. But anyways read, review, follow. Bla bla bla. Warning there will be lemon in future chapters! Dont like dont read, its rated M for a reason..

Standing in the living room, the atmosphere was thick with awkwardness and silence. This feeling was of course ignored by Shiori. "I'm sorry I didnt tell you I was bringing people with me Ni ni.". Nii snapped out of her staring match with Hidan and turned to her best friend. "No! Its fine, but next time please please make a note of doing so." She glanced over to Hidan again. "Would everyone like some tea?" She asked awkwardly. Everyone nodded, aside from Shiori who cheerfully shouted yes. Both Kakuzu and Hidan sat in the living room. Shiori followed Nii to the kitchen sitting on the counter. "Sooo" Shiori began, her tone turning sly. "You and Hidan huh?".

Nii dropped the pot she was filling up in the sink. "Yes, what of it?" she looked over with a warning glare, which was ignored. "Well up until now, I thought you both hated each other". It was true, it wasn't long after the two mysterious men came to town about a month or so ago, that Nii and Hidan hit it off on the hate train. But this must have changed obviously since they were 'doing the nasty' as Nii's elderly neighbor would put it. Nii sighed "Look, both Hidan and I both said, this is just physical, nothing more, nothing less." Shiori huffed "Yes but-" "No" "I know but-" "NO SHIORI".

Both got quiet and then the tea was ready they walked back into the living room, both men in their original spots. Nii sat the tea on the coffee table as she stood back up Shiori was right by her ear. "I do have one thing to ask though" she poked her side while doing so. Nii stared at her "Hows the sex?!". Her best friends face turned red, Hidan must have known what was going on to because his face turned red as well.

Kakuzu sighed an agitated sigh. "It is nice to finally meet you, Yugito Nii" he said in his usual impassive tone. Nii turned her attention to the masked man and smiled "It's nice to meet you as well". Shiori had been watching Kakuzu and noticed his expression changed to one of greed, it reminded her of someone who had discovered a secret treasure or a child who had found the hidden cookie jar. What a weirdo. She thought to herself. Before Nii could sit next to Kakuzu to continue their conversation, Shiori sat in the spot next to him. She smiled to herself.

It was a few hours later around 6:30 P.M. that Shiori decided to start her trek home. It was snowing again Just what we need, more snow. She groaned to herself, it would be around 11 when she gets there. Finally when she reached the house she could see the light to Yuki's office was on. She smiled to herself but then she frowned. Why was Yuki up so late? Did he have a deadline to meet? HAD HE EATEN? Shiori zoomed into the house and the first thing she noticed was the very very very warm house. The heater must be a central heater. She shot up the stairs like a rocket and slammed the sliding door open. "YUKI, ARE YOU ALRIGHT?". "SHUT UP" he snapped back. Shiori looked at him. He was sitting behind his little table on the floor, hair a mess, ink on his fingers.

Dont be afraid, no mercy! She sat in front of him "Why did you let me go to town knowing that I wouldn't have to go?"she asked in a whiney confused tone. "I had a surprise for you" he said in a tired voice, he was still staring at the paper on the table. His student smiled a big smile at him. Before you could squeal in joy and give him a strangling hug he interjected her as she jumped to her feet "It's in your room, brat". Oh, okay then. She turned to leave and as soon as the door slid shut she zoomed to her room and opened the door fast. There folded neatly on the bed, was a blue and white thick blanket. It wasn't just any ordinary blanket, it was an electric blanket the one she begged him to get her. She immediately plugged in the blanket and wrapped herself around it, humming in satisfaction. A few minutes later Yuki came in. "How do you like it?" she beamed up at him "I LOVE IT". "Good, now you can put that kotatsu back". He pointed at the table in the corner of the room. Before he left she spoke up "Senpai, have you met Kakuzu and Hidan?" He looked at her suspiciously "I have met Kakuzu, but not his partner".

"Hmmmm, well his partner kind of has a thing for Nii and well I was thinking..how do you think their relationship will turn out? I mean..it isn't exactly a relationship per se but like a physical relationship". He sighed sliding the door shut in front of him. The medical nin turned to his pupil "Why would you want to know about those types of relationships?" Shiori saw the dark oura form around him. You wouldn't say they had their own relationship, sure sometimes they had flings every so often and Yuki, surprisingly, could be protective when it came to another guy and Shiori. She opened her blanket up inviting him to sit with on the floor. He sighed in irritation and took the invitation.

"Well I was wondering if relationships like those, could turn into something more?". He looked at her in slight surprise, she continued "I mean I'm only saying this because I think they would be a good match, and they would make cute baby's". Of course thats why she wants to know. "Well this was a nice discussion but I need to finish this chapter and tomorrow we have to clean house, so dont try to skip out on that one". He looked at her sternly and with that he left. Wait, we cleaned house last weekend, why are we doing it again. Unless someone is coming!


End file.
